1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug connector for media lines (hose lines or pipelines for any desired pneumatic or hydraulic flow and/or pressurized media, such as gases or liquids) having releasable latch arms.
2. Related Technology
A plug connector is described in the publication EP 0 691 501 A1 (B2). In this known plug connector, the release element is radially latched from one side onto the plug part as spring elastic clamp-like clip element in such a way that the actuating sections with the angular faces for spreading the latching arms are located approximately in the central section of the latching arms between the catch cams and the side connected to the plug part. The release element must be grasped from the side, that is, from radial direction, in order to manually displace it, for which purpose it is provided with recessed grips on the outside. This embodiment does not result in optimal conditions for the introduction of the radial spreading force due to short operative lever arms. A large lateral free space is additionally necessary at the respective installation location in order to be able to manually grasp the release element. The known plug connector finally features an overall large design as a result of the special arrangement of the entire release element between the plug part and the latching arms.
The objective of the invention is to create a plug connector of the described kind, which ensures improved usage properties, in particular with regard to handling and introduction of the spreading force during release, with a compact design.